powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
No "I" in Leader
Casey enters the loft to find Theo & Lily training with RJ. Training was supposed to be at 3:00 PM, but RJ moved it up to 2:00 PM. Grizzaka uses his Zocaot powers to open up a mountainside, revealing an army of stone guards. He brings two to life and orders them to destroy the city. The team's training is interrupted by the alarm, letting them know of the newest threat to the city. The Rangers show up and begin fighting the Guards. With the other having a more difficult time, RJ takes charge and orders everyone to attack in a certain formation. The attack works and the Guards are forced to retreat. Now it's time for more training, but Casey seems a bit put out. The team goes out to a field, morphs and begins battle against the Wolf Ranger for their training. The three try the Claw Cannon against the Wolf Morpher Beam Blast. The blast is too strong for all of them. RJ explains that it wasn't his morpher blast, but one of their Animal Spirits wasn't up to strength. Casey then storms off back to the loft. Lily & Theo go to help Fran while RJ & Casey try to talk things out. In the forest, Dai Shi begins battling a huge army of Rinshi warriors, in the hope that it will help him master the power of Zocato. Lily & Theo take on the Guards while RJ & Casey remain at the loft to work things out. Through some different methods, RJ helps Casey see that Casey is the true leader of the team. The Guards have Theo & Lily down and de-morphed. Casey jumps in front of the blasts from the Guards, and with an assist from RJ, is able to deflect the attack. The team morphs together and is ready for another round with the Guards. Jungle Master Blue & Yellow Rangers take it to the Black Guard. The Red Ranger & the Wolf Ranger take on the White Guard. The Rangers fire the Claw Cannon & Wolf Beam together, taking down the Guards. Grizzaka brings the Guards back giant sized. The Rangers go to the Jungle Master Megazord & the Wolf Zord. But they're still out numbered and need another Megazord. Back in the forest, after still failing to master the Zocato power, Master Mao appears. He tells Jarrod to break free of Dai Shi, that the Nexus between Jarrod's Humanity & the Black Lion Spirit to stronger than Dai Shi. Back in the city, the Wolf Ranger is able to summon the Tiger & Jaguar Zords. He then forms the Wolf Pride Megazord for himself. The Jungle Master Megazord uses the Fully Fury Attack. And the Wolf Pride Megazord unleashes the Spin Fury Attack. And Grizzaka's Guards are destroyed. Back at the temple, Dai Shi is searching for something. Camille offers to help. Dai Shi explains he's looking for the map to the Rhino Nexus. Back at JKP, the group tries out Fran's new idea of Anchovies and Chocolate, but it doesn't go over too well. But RJ seems to like the idea.